


Little Pink Hearts

by Shayheyred



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ray offers fashion advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pink Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Unmitigated schmoop. A ficlet challenge, with the prompt "Ray mocks Bodie for looking queer."

"That," Doyle said, stifling a chuckle, "is the queerest thing I've ever seen."

"What is?" Bodie was absorbed in arranging his very short hair and very wide tie, and scarcely paid any attention to the ratty, curly-haired bloke making faces behind him in the mirror.

"That shirt. With those trousers. Take 'em off, mate."

"Why?" Bodie remained unperturbed.

"Because, you berk, they make you look like a great pouf! Little pink hearts? Cream cords? – not to mention that tie. Bloody awful, it is."

Bodie snorted. "Fashion advice from _you?_ I think not, sunshine."

"Oi," Doyle said, a hint of threat in his tone, "what's wrong with how I dress, eh?"

"What's _right_ with it, you mean." Bodie finished making a perfect knot in his pink tie and turned round. "Ray, my friend, you're a genius at darts, you shoot like a dream, and you can cook, but you know fuck all about fashion."

"Maybe not," Ray countered, "but I know _queer._ An' that shirt's it."

"So…you're saying I look queer?"

"A bit, yeah, in those clothes. Especially that great 'orrible tie."

"Oh." Bodie turned to re-examine his image. "Well, I _am_ queer, for you, love, aren't I? So what's the problem?"

"Hm," Ray said, coming closer and sliding an arm around his partner. He rested his head on Bodie's shoulder and regarded the two of them in the mirror. "Nothing, I suppose. Except…why the hell are you getting dressed, when I plan to ravish the stuffing out of you all night, right here in the flat?"

"Oh," Bodie considered. "I see. You do have a point."

"'Course I do." Ray's hand slid to the fat knot in the offending tie. "Now _get 'em off!_ "

* * *


End file.
